Playboy Bunny
by SliverStars
Summary: Goten is working at this Playboy or girl resturant... till then Trunks comes in and Goten is going to be caught... what is Trunks going to do with Goten? WARNING: Contain underage boys having sex... you been warned...


**A/N: Heey... sorry if i was inactive... I was planning for one-shots... so here a Truten one-shots.. Enjoy~!**

 **WARNING: This will contain underage boys having sex... also a boy wearing a sexual outfit... If you don't like this... then why are you reading this? Turn back now if you don't like this...**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Goten or Trunks...**

 **Playboy Bunny**

 **Couple: Truten/GotenxTrunks**

 **Rated: M**

 **Goten Age: 12**

 **Trunks Age: 14**

* * *

"Ughhhh..."

Goten was taking food to people... wearing... this playboy outfit... he have bunny ears... a bowtie on his neck.. He was also shirtless... showing hia skinny slim body with his hard pink nub.. also tight black underwear..

"Yow..." Goten felt it... also he had a bunny tail as well.. Why did i chose this job... Goten was working at this playboy restaurant filled with cute boys... also females as well some was his age and older then him.. they was people taking orders... and some... was stripping... that were both boys and girls...

"These underwear are so tight... dende... why..." Goten stretch it out.. and let it go which hurt him a bit... "d-dang it.."

Goten walked around the place looking at some people chatting eating and laughing... also seeing the workers was talking some was dancing on the pole... twerking... twirling... and taking off their clothes...

"Bleh... disgusting..." Goten stick out his tongue out when he saw a female taking off her clothes.. Goten... he not interest into girls... he into boys... he just not showing out.. he is actually in love with Trunks Briefs..

he fell in love with him since he was 7 year old boy... he remember the time when he was in his arms... cause he was close to die... and Trunks didn't want to lose his own best friend.. he protected him... he was near his warm chest... he even felt it... That how he fell in love with Trunks...

"Ohh... Trunks-kun... i need to see you again..." Goten placed his hands on his chest.. feeling so upset not seeing him through this whole month... Goten got this job since the first day of August.

He thought it was a game store... but.. it was actually a joke... since it allowed kids to work here...

So he began to work here... which he hates now...

No seriously... he hates it..

Goten was going to take someone one else order... but until... he saw Trunks walking in... Goten eyes widened... "Oh dende... i'm cooked..."

Goten ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him... he was breathing fast.

"Oh gosh... Trunks is here?! He can't see me wearing this! I'm going to be embarrassed... he going to tell everyone at school! He might doesn't want to be my friend any more!"

He remember his clothes are at the kitchen... how he going to get there not letting Trunks notice him...

"This is bad... really bad... i'm screwed..."

Goten open the bathroom and looked around to see if Trunks was there... he doesn't see him.. then he saw the kitchen... it wasn't far away...

"Yes! Now my chance"! Goten ran as fast as he could till he bump into someone..

"I-I'm sorry! I did'n- *GASP* Oh no!"

It was Trunks... "I-It fine... you kinda sound like... GOTEN?!"

Trunks was shocked to see his bestfriend in tights.. Goten was blushing in embarrassment... "D-Don't look at me!" Goten covered his chest and crotch... you can kinda see his boner...

"G-Goten..." Was all that Trunks thought in his minds... He think all of the dirty thoughts how he see Goten wearing... How he is seeing how Goten look.. like a cute little slut... wearing a playboy bunny suit... Trunks kinda drooled a bit..

"I should go!" Goten got up but Trunks strong hands grabbed his arms. "T-Trunks! L-Lemme go!" "No... i won't... "

"Goten... I don't believe this... your so skinny now... "Trunks eyes gazed his body up and down.. he was looking at his crotch for a couple of seconds

"Truuuuuunks..." Goten groan... "Shh..." Trunks put his fingers on his lips... and pressed his lips on Goten soothing soft virgin lips... Goten was shocked to be kiss by his bestfriend lip... Goten closed his eyes slowly enjoying the kiss... he began to moan quietly..

"Mmmn"

 _Smooch_

 _Slurp_

"Ahhh Tru-unks-kuuunn"

"G-Goten..."

Both demi saiyans broke the hot soothing kiss... "T-Trunks-kun..." "Hush baby..." Trunks grabbed Goten body and carried him in a bridal style to the bathrooms... Then pinned him on the wall...

"Trunks... I got a job to do..." Goten lowered his head down looking so damn innocent.. "So what babe... Who cares... your with me now... Now let fuck chibi..." Trunks kiss Goten forehead and go down to his chest... he looked at it... and took a hold of his pink nub... and twist it.. "Ahh! Trunks!"

"Pink? That cute~!"

"Stop it... You big bully...!"

"Awwww your so cute when your mad..." Trunks slowly put one of Goten pink nub in his mouth and licked it...

"O-Oh my! T-Trunks-kun~!" Goten squealed... while Trunks is twisting his nipples and sucking on the other one...

"You like me licking on you nibbles don't you? You dirty little slut..."

'Shu-Shut up!"

Trunks looked at Goten crotch... he began to lick the fabric...

"OOOOO~!" Goten moan and blush harder from ear to ear..

Trunks tooked off the tight underwear and let out his 5 inch member.. Goten was blushing hard as a cherry..

"Wow... Goten... your dick... heheheh cute for a shota..." Trunks starting moving his hands up and down on his shaft.. "Ahhh... T-Trunks..." Goten was drooling in pleasure... As his boyfriend is feeling his dick...

"Heheheheh... your loving this huh Goten?" "Y-Yes..." Goten rubbed Trunks head. Trunks starting to go faster.. "Ahh! T-Trunks! I-I'm...!"

"Hold on"... Trunks stopped and watch the precum from Goten head... sinked to his balls then his ass...

"H-Huh...?" Trunks lowered his head and looking at Goten dick... twitching... under his hot breath... Then softly put it in his mouth.. "Mmmn~~"

"A-AH~!" Goten moan how warm Trunks mouth is... then Trunks starting to bobbed his head up and down.. making the younger saiyan moan in rhythm.. when he bobbed his head up and down...

"T-Trunks-kun! A-Ah~!" Trunks squeeze one of his balls.. making Goten moan in pleasure.. then he began to suck faster... " _Mmmn damn~! He taste so good! Man i wanna fuck him all the way!"_

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Trunks-kuuuuun~! I'm so close!" "Cum for me baby!" Trunks felt precum going down to his throat and began to suck in Super Saiyan speed.

"I'm... CUMMING~! Ahh!" Trunks felt loads of cum going to his throat.. "Mmn~! Goten.. you taste so good boy~!" "You maybe love this chibi..."Trunks took off his shirt and pants... also boxers letting out his 7 inch cock... Goten drooled how good Trunks body is...

"Can't resist it babe..." Trunks looked at Goten who was drooling that Goten nodded... he can't resist Trunks muscular body... Trunks pulled Goten down on the floor and sat on his knees letting his cock in front of Goten face.

Goten blushed also breath in front of Trunks member... it bigger then his.. "Well baby..?" Trunks got closer to him.. and put his dick in Goten mouth.. "MMf?!"

Trunks smiled and lowered his eyebrows... Goten wrapped his fingers around it while he was sucking it in and out..

"Ahhh... G-Goten... have you ever done a blowjob before? Cause you are good..." Goten looked at him looking so cute and innocent... while sucking...

"Heheheheh... your so cute..."

Goten teased him with his tongue... "Ohhh yeah baby!" Trunks felt the back of Goten head.. making him suck faster... Precum went down to Goten throat making Goten choked a little bit.. "Ohhh chibi... i'm so close to cum babe~!" Trunks groan and smiled how good it felt..

Goten stop and sucked faster moaning how good it felt~!

"Ohhhh Goten! I'm! CUMMING~!" Goten felt alot of sperm going down to his throat and also Trunk's sperm dripped from his mouth also Few of Trunks hot spunk got on his spiky hair and face... "D-Did i do well Trunks?"

"Yes... you did... you give one good hell of a blowjob chibi~!" "T-Thanks~"

Trunks spread open his legs then saw his cute little pink hole... "Wow... chibi~! You are pink here too! That too cute as well!" Goten began to groan...

"Heheheheheh..." Trunks lick his tight hole making Goten moan louder.. "Mmmn... even you taste good on the ass damn~!" Trunks started to lick his fingers and put his index fingers in his tight hole.

"EEEEE~! TRRRUUNKS~!"

"Yess... So fucking tight..." Trunks insert it in and out... and insert his middle finger... then scissored it.. making Goten moan louder..

He took it out and insert his dick in his tight hole."AHHHH~! TRRRUNKS-KUN~!" Goten scream with pleasure...

"Yes boy... scream out my name you playboy... "Trunks felt his bunny ears and hump him slowly while holding his legs hearing Goten moan in pleasure.

"Ohhh Trunks! Ohh~!"

"Fuuuuuckkkk~!" Trunks drooled how good it feels..

"D-Damn... you love how good it feels.. huh you little slut..." Goten moan and drooled how Trunks is humping him...

"Your my little slut! Say it~! Say you are my little slut!" Trunks whispered to his ears..

"I-I'M AM YOUR LITTLE SLUT~! F-FUCK ME HARDER T-TRUNKS~!" Goten started to talk dirty..

"Oh yess... you talking dirty... make me turn on a bit more!" Trunks started to hump him faster and harder..

"Ohh yes Trunks! I-I love you so much!' Trunks smiled when he heard Goten said he loves him... he knew he was in love with him...

"I love you too babe~!" Then he came all up in Goten cute hole... he collapsed on him... panting...

"Wow... That was amazing Tr- Mmn?" Trunks crashed his lips toward Goten's lips.. Both boys started to mess with eachother tongue then he broke the kiss..

"Heheheh... that was amazing Goten...Never excepted something good then that..." "Tee-Hee~!"

"C'mon..." Trunks carried Goten in a bridal style.. "Let go home... And get your clothes.. plus you going to quit this job as well... and keep the ears,bowtie,and the tight black underwear babe~"

Goten blushed harder.. "Okay Trunks-kun~"

So Goten did actually quit his job... And spend his time with Trunks.. And he can keep the suit as well...

*18 Years Later*

"Ouji-Sama!"

Trunks pause the movie.. "Yes chiiibbiiiiiii..."

Goten who was now in his 30's was wearing the playboy bunny suit few years ago.. Remember this? Trunks began to nosebleed on the floor..

Hell... yeah... I remember...

It still fits perfectly~! Trunks put his arm around Goten waist..."Damn boy... you look pretty sexy~!" Trunks smiled at him... Goten lick his lips.. "But you are more hotter"

"Mom..." Goten and Trunks looked back and saw thier 3 kids.. Gotenks Jr,Goten Jr, and Trunks Jr twitching their eyes..

The 16 year old boy cover the 8 year old and 7 year old eyes.. "Goten Jr... Trunks Jr... i'm going to take you to the park...I need to see Josh-kun anyway.." Gotenks Jr walked off holding Goten Jr and Trunks Jr in his arms...

"Maybe next time Goten..."

"Do it in our room... I know..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this sexy one-shot of Truten~!**

 **Coming Soon:**

 **GokuxVegeta One-Shot**

 **BulmaxVegeta**

 **GohanxTrunks**

 **SamuelxGoten**

 **TrunkxBrick**

 **And Sixsomes... ewe**

 **Threesomes... Hot steaming yaoi or yuri**

 **If you like it give me a review~!**


End file.
